A First for Everything
by stonerboyfred
Summary: Oneshot, may become a series of oneshots I don't know yet.


**[A/N]** **Oneshot. Rock Lee finally beats Neji.**

**[DISCLAIMER]** **I do not and will not ever own Naruto.**

Rock Lee crumpled to the ground as his back hit the tree splintering the bark and leaving several painful splinters in his back and even more in his favorite green jumpsuit. The smirk never left Neji's face, Lee was still unable to touch him, Tenten looked worriedly on as Lee slowly stood his mouth set determindely his eyes glaring into Neji's.

"Maybe one day." Neji said haughtily turning and walking away, his byakugan still activated watching behind himself waiting for Lee to attack again. Lee smiled at Tenten his teeth glinting in the afternoon sun before turning back to stare at Neji. He rushed towards him moving as fast as he could, Neji began his rotation a moment too soon giving Lee time to jump backwards.

Tenten couldn't help but be worried by her team mates intense sparring sessions. Even when she had pleaded with Gai-sensei to make them stop he had refused saying 'The power of youth burns brighter when fed rivalry.' his eyes glowing with conviction, before he ran off saying something about finding Kakashi.

Lee again dashed at Neji feinting an attack and jumping back when Neji did his rotation, an obvious smile on the thick eyebrowed youth. Neji showed no outward sign though he was unsure why Lee wasn't being as forward with his attacks as usual. Lee had an Idea, but he wasn't sure if it would work. He was building the plan in his head while wasting time making Neji use his rotation.

After Lee's third feint Neji decided to call his bluff, when Lee got close enough to almost be in range he jumped forward his right fore arm in held in front crashing into Lee's neck and causing the two to land in a heap on the ground. Tenten rushed foward to help but before she could take more than a few steps Neji was kicked up into the air. Lee jumping nimbly into the air and hitting Neji in the back with an axe kick sending him back down towards the ground.

Neji hit the ground painfully landing on mostly his chest and face, numbly wondering when Lee had gotten so strong. A heavy body landed on top of him causing him to grunt in pain and the offending body to quickly move off him. Tenten was standing next to Neji lying face down on the ground breathing deeply and Lee kneeling next to his comrade obviously worried. Neji slowly rolled himsel over onto his back grunting at the shriek of protest his cracked ribs gave. Lee and Tenten were upside and blocking the sky from his view, he would of been annoyed had he not found their concerned looks disturbingly funny upside down. He grinned.

Lee and Tenten almost fainted when they saw Neji's grin, ok it was just Lee. "I- I've turned him i-into a v-v-vegetable." Lee sobbed out pounding the ground leaving sizable dents. Neji did not grin, Neji smirked or frowned, but never grinned. Everything he thought he knew to be fact felt as though it was crumbling at the moment. Tenten was almost as surprised as Lee but instead of participating in his theatrics, she was more intrested in making sure Neji was okay.

"Oh shutup." Neji said chuckling lightly though it hurt his ribs, Lee imediately stopped and came to his side blowing his nose noisily on his sleeve but smiling at the return of his teammates usual composure. Neji slowly stood up despite the disapproval of Lee and Tenten.

"Looks like Lee finally won." Gai remarked from behind them surprising them all. Lee's formerly worried expression changed to one that was almost gleeful, Tenten smiled softly. They were surprised to see the grin spread slowly across the stoic Hyuuga's face, Lee rushed forward to hug his grinning friend. Neji caught both his arms easily, but almost vomited when he relized he was holding the part of Lee's jumpsuit he had blown his nose on. His grin yet again turned to a stoic frown as he pushed Lee away disgustedly and proceeded to wipe his hand on the grass. Tenten almost cryed from laughter while Gai looked at his pupils confused but proud.

**So how was it? Leave me a review, do it, you know you want to.**


End file.
